Devil of Black Lightning
by Diresituation
Summary: Having the yang half of the kyuubi sealed within his sister by the Sandaime, Naruto is neglected by his family and the villagers of Konoha. Though unknown to the villagers and his family Naruto has a greater power sleeping inside of him, that is just waiting to be released for all to see. Join Naruto as he fights Fallen Angels, Devils and whoever else comes his way.


**Hello people I am going to do a challenge that was issued to me by windstorm16 and it seemed like something that I can do so I decided to do it. In this challenge there will be NO HAREM and this anime I am putting together with Naruto lives for harems so yeah this is going to something different for this anime because all I see is harem everywhere in this anime. Though I am thinking of making another one but it will be completely different from this and the airing will be something better. Enough about that for the moment for I am going to do this with all that I can and seeing as this is going to be a neglected fanfiction then be prepared for some Minato and Kushina bashing in the first chapter and then after that it will not be so. Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

**Birth of the Sacred Gear: Divine World Eater **

It was the night of October 10th in the village of Konohagakure no Sato as Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage and his wife Kushina Namikaze were waiting for their children to come into the world.

"DAMN YOU MINATO NAMIKAZE WHEN THIS IS OVER I AM GOING TO KILL YOU" a fiery redhead screamed!

"C-calm down Kushina-chan, this is the pain talking not you" Minato said.

"OH I AM TALKING RIGHT FROM MY HEART, AND WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR BALLS WITH A RUSTY KUNAI" Kushina screamed!

All the men in the area cringed and covered their balls and Minato started to sweat bullets as he knew his wife better than anyone and knew she could carry out that threat and more if this continued for any longer.

"Kushina-sama all we need is one more push and they'll be out" a doctor said.

"THEY BETTER OR ELSE" Kushina yelled!

With all her strength Kushina pushed as hard as she could and soon the sound of crying children could be heard throughout the secret birthing chamber. One was a boy with blond hair, pale skin, and when he opened his eyes he had deep violet eyes. The girl had blood red hair with blond strikes going through it, slightly tanned skin, and cerulean blue eyes.

"Finally I get to meet you Naruto and Yoko" Kushina said.

Then the sound of bodies crashing into the ground cut the special moment as the two parents turned around to see a masked ninja holding a kunai to Yoko's throat. Naruto was being held in the protective arms of Kushina who had a look of murder and fear at the masked ninja in front of her.

"Yondaime Hokage I suggest you step away from the Jinchuriki or else your daughter will die" the masked ninja said.

Minato flashed over and grabbed Yoko and managed to get rid of the paper bombs before they blew and grabbed Naruto before the father, daughter, and son got sent away from Kushina.

"MINATO, YOKO, NARUTO" Kushina screamed!

"Now then, why don't we get this over and done with shall we" the masked ninja asked?

(With Minato)

"_Damn his plan was to separate us from Kushina-chan and it worked" Minato thought._

Minato flashed to the Namikaze house and placed his children down and flashed back in time to see the nine tails released and about to kill his wife and Minato wasn't going to let that happen. So flashing over towards Kushina he picked her up bridal style and managed to get her out of the way in time.

"It would seem that your nickname is true indeed Yondaime Hokage" the masked ninja said.

"Minato-kun are Naruto and Yoko alright" Kushina asked?

"They're fine Kushina-chan, and in fact they are waiting for their mother to hold them right now" Minato said.

Minato flashed himself and a very weakened Kushina into the Namikaze house and Minato placed Kushina next to their children giving Kushina the chance to hold them once again. While she was doing this Minato was getting on his gear and was getting ready for the battle that was going to come.

"Please Minato-kun come back to us, this family needs you right now" Kushina pleaded.

"Don't worry about it Kushina-chan I finally got my dream of having a family and I am not about to blow this" Minato said.

(Village of Konohagakure no Sato)

The kyuubi was running ramped through the village crushing buildings and killing people left and right. Though some Jounin ninja and Anbu managed to show up and began to fight back against the massive beast and it was not going well at all.

"Sandaime-sama the kyuubi is getting further inside the village what do we do" an Anbu asked?

"We have to hold the beast of for as long as we can before Minato arrives" the Sandaime said.

Farther away on the faces of the Hokage Minato stood with his tri pronged kunai at the ready and began to weave through some hand signs. Though before he could invoke his Ninjutsu the masked ninja arrived once again and it seemed like this man wanted a fight.

"You know this was supposed to be the most important moment in my life and you blew it jackass" Minato said.

"Sorry but this is needed for my plan to become real" the masked ninja said.

"Who are you really, I highly doubt anyone from the Uchiha Clan is behind this" Minato demanded!

"I am the one who is able to control the Kyuubi no Kitsune" the masked ninja said.

"The only one who could do that was Madara Uchiha, but you can't be him Madara was said to be dead when fighting Hashirama Senju" Minato said.

"Well you really are as smart as the stories say, to have figured it out in one guess" Madara said.

"Legendary Uchiha or not, you attacked my family and for that you are now on my shit list buddy" Minato said.

"Enough talking Yondaime Hokage for tonight on your children's birthday you shall fall along with this village" Madara said.

(Minato vs. Madara)

Minato sprinted forward and brought his tri pronged kunai to Madara and slipped through the Uchiha. Minato not one to do things the hard way kicked Madara and sent the former Uchiha skidding away before he saw Minato in front of him with his fist cocked back. Madara slipped into the ground as Minato brought his fist down and created a small crater.

"I must say Yondaime Hokage you are truly something, I am impressed with your battle prowess to actually land a blow on me" Madara said.

"You really like to hear yourself talk don't you" Minato said.

Madara brought out chains from his sleeves and sent them forward as they latched around Minato and the Uchiha began to swing him around. Minato was soon getting tired of this shit and chucked his tri pronged kunai at Madara once again and this time Minato followed the kunai. When the kunai passed through him Madara went to grab Minato only for said kage to vanish and appear on top of Madara with his **Rasengan **being thrust downward and landed right onto Madara making the legendary Uchiha grunt in pain.

Minato seeing his chance ran forward and slapped his palm onto Madara's gut and in the distance the Kyuubi no Kitsune's went from having a **Sharingan **back to its original eye color of blood red with slits in the eyes.

"What did you do to me" Madara asked?

"Easy I just separated your Genjutsu from the Kyuubi and now you no longer have any control over it anymore" Minato said.

I must say you have beaten for now Yondaime Hokage, though the question now is will you be able to stop the Kyuubi from destroying your village and finish me off at the same time" Madara asked?

"Why don't you stay there, I know the perfect seal that will end your life in a heartbeat" Minato said.

"Maybe another time Yondaime Hokage, though know this in the future I will return and I will finish you and your pathetic village once and for all" Madara said.

(Minato vs. Madara end)

With that Madara sunk into the ground while Minato turned around and ran back to his village and finally put a stop to all the fighting. Though he knew the only way to was to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune into someone and all that was left was his wife, daughter, and son. So with a heavy heart he flashed back to the village and to the massive monster attacking the village.

The village wasn't fairing any better as the nine tailed beast was destroying everything in sight and as the people ran the ninja ran forward to fight it. The monster formed a massive attack in its mouth though it was never given the chance as it suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"Minato-kun must have finally gotten here thank you kami-sama" the Sandaime said.

(With Minato and Kyuubi)

Minato and the Kyuubi appeared in the outskirts of Konohagakure no Sato and as Minato rushed forward a **Chakra Chain Barrier **appeared around both the young kage and the nine tailed beast. Minato snapped his head to the right and saw a very weakened Kushina Namikaze holding Yoko in her arms.

"Kushina-chan what the hell are you doing here" Minato asked?

"I can be the one who gets sealed Minato-kun so I can drag him down with me when I go" Kushina said.

"No Kushina-chan I need you alive and well for what I am about to do" Minato said.

"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU SEALING THE KYUUBI INSIDE YOKO, I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT MINATO NAMIKAZE" Kushina roared!

"Kushina-chan now isn't the time right now if I don't do this then the stability of the hidden villages will lax" Minato pleaded.

"For that fucking reason alone you plan on damning my daughter to a fate worse than death" Kushina asked?

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan but this needs to be done and besides Yoko and Naruto will need and mother's love to replace mine" Minato said.

All of a sudden Minato dropped on the ground and the person who did it was revealed to be the Sandaime Hokage.

"I'm sorry Minato-kun but my time as Hokage is over and I can follow my wife to the other side" the Sandaime said.

When Minato woke up he was inside the hospital with Kushina lying right next to him and by the looks of it she was doing better than she was during the attack. Then it hit him who did the sealing in his place no one other than his sensei Jiraiya and the Sandaime Hokage knew of the jutsu and Jiraiya was out of the village at the moment so that lead Minato to figure that the Sandaime did the sealing instead so Minato could live to fight another day.

The sound of a baby girl crying woke Kushina up and broke Minato out of his thoughts as they both looked at Yoko who was squirming about having a bad. So after getting checked out of the hospital they returned to the Namikaze house and saw that it wasn't even damaged at all and they heard the sound of Naruto crying.

"You left our son behind throughout this whole damn mess" Minato asked?

"Well I'm sorry but I was too weak to grab both of them" Kushina said.

"So what happened after the Sandaime knocked me out" Minato asked?

_(Flashback)_

"_I'm sorry Minato-kun but my time as Hokage is over and I can follow my wife to the other side" the Sandaime said._

"_Sandaime-sama don't do this you are still needed in the village" Kushina pleaded._

"_Sorry Kushina-chan but the new flames of the next generation need to be guided by the old generation like you and Minato, my generation has long since passed and I have taught countless ninja during my time as a Jounin and as Hokage I am proud of what I have done in my time" the Sandaime said._

_Kushina started to cough blood up as the Sandaime ran through some hand signs taught by him by his own student Tsunade Senju. He placed his hand on Kushina's forehead causing Kushina to close her eyes as the medical Ninjutsu healed the fiery redhead's internal injuries and outer injuries. He then carefully took Yoko out of the hands of her mother and then with his game face on he ran through the needed hand signs._

"_You have attacked my home and now I will once again seal you within a new cage" the Sandaime said._

_The Sandaime finally finished the hand signs for the __**Reaper Death Seal **__as the Shinigami formed behind the former Hokage._

"_**Whelp why have you summoned me for, this had better be worth my fucking time" the Shinigami asked?**_

"_Shinigami-sama I need you to seal the yang half of this biju inside this young girl and the yin half within myself" the Sandaime said._

"_**Very well Whelp but know this, this is the final time for a long time that anyone will be allowed to summon me" the Shinigami said.**_

"_Thank you Shinigami-sama I am forever in you debt" the Sandaime said._

_So with that the Shinigami thrust it's hand through the stomach of the Sandaime Hokage and pulled out both halves of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and did what needed to be done before vanishing leaving a dead Sandaime Hokage and a now whiskered baby girl on the ground crying._

_(Kami's realm)_

_Kami was looking down at young Naruto who was sleeping inside a crib before she looked into a screen that showed his future. Interested in helping the young boy that would've walked down the path of hate and malice she snapped her fingers and a ball of energy formed._

"_**You summoned me Kami-sama" the energy ball asked?**_

"_Yes Salamence I think I found someone who will be able to use your __**Sacred Gear **__to the full amount of its abilities" Kami said._

"_**Oh really then please show me who this person is" Salamence asked?**_

_Kami showed Salamence Naruto's screen and showed him how strong Naruto is and that made the ball of light happy._

"_I should warn you this is all a future that COULD be and as of right now he is still a baby so I trust when the time comes you will train him to follow his own path and not the path I showed you" Kami explained._

"_**Very well Kami-sama it shall be done and I hope to see you again" Salamence said.**_

"_It would be nice, though next time I would like to see you in your original form and not a ball of energy" Kami said._

"_**I could but that would lead to some problems for the both of us and you know it" Salamence said.**_

"_Until we meet again my friend" Kami said._

"_**The same can be said for me" Salamence said.**_

_With that Salamence returned to his original form and then looked down at the baby he would be living in for some time. Then he vanished and was soon inside baby Naruto's stomach and looked around and saw his mindscape was a mountain region perfect for a dragon to live in and boy did said dragon really like it._

"_**Let's see here his elemental affinity is lightning so that's good for me, though blue lightning is way too boring so I'll give him a more powerful form of lightning for my new host" Salamence thought.**_

_(Flashback end)_

Kushina and Minato walked up to the separate crib and place Yoko down and put her to sleep as Kushina picked up Naruto and started to slowly rock him back and forth until Naruto calmed down and with a small smile on his face he fell asleep.

"Well Kushina-chan we have a brand new adventure ahead of both of us and our children" Minato said.

"I know Minato-kun and I can't wait to see how these two turn out in the future" Kushina said.

(10 years later)

A boy with spikey blond hair, violet eyes, and pale skin was walking through a forest just outside of the village of Konohagakure no Sato with a blank expression on his face. He was wearing black long pants, a crimson red short sleeved shirt, and black ninja sandals. This is Naruto Namikaze the neglected and forgotten son of Kushina and Minato Namikaze two of the most powerful ninja. (A/N: for Naruto's hair think Zack Fair from Final Fantasy vii: crisis core before Zack got the buster sword)

"**So you are finally ready to gain and train in your Sacred Gear" a voice said.**

Naruto looked around in every direction before he felt a great pain and passed out on the ground breathing heavily and sweating.

(Mindscape)

Naruto looked around as he was standing on top of a rock pillar and spotted something he would've never thought he would see in his life.

Floating in front of him was a gargantuan, mastodonic dragon whose entire upper body is covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, blue marks. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail, and legs, are grey in color, and appear to be rather smooth. The dragon's eyes were white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extended backwards. The mouth of the dragon had razor sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. The wings of the dragon had a feathery appearance, akin to what you would see on a bird. Finally the scales disappear at the end of the dragon's tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. (A/N: think Acnologia from Fairy Tail)

"What on earth are you and who are you" Naruto asked?

"**My name is Salamence one of the three Heavenly Dragons that once fought in the most grand of battles until our strength would finally give in. The reason as to why you are here is because it is finally time for you to unlock your Sacred Gear which was granted to you by the biblical god" Salamence said.**

"Wait a moment biblical god, Sacred Gear what on earth are you talking about" Naruto asked?

"**Let me explain from the beginning there are three factions of supernatural beings that people from your side of the mist don't know about. They are known as Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels to start devils look exactly like you and everyone that is human though they can sprout a pair of wings on their back, angels are people like your version of Kami and to what you believe in her or not is up to you, and finally Fallen Angels are former Angels that have fallen from the graces of the Angels that they used to serve. As for what a Sacred Gear is for mine is a fusion between my archrival Ddraig Boosted Gear and my second archrival Albion Divine Dividing two of the most powerful Sacred Gears known to have existed" Salamence said.**

"Alright I got all that is there anything else I should know about before we try and awaken my own **Sacred Gear, **like its name or something" Naruto asked?

"**Yes when you were born you had a very high affinity with lightning, though thanks to me I have granted you a more powerful form of lightning magic that I shall be also training you in. You should know that the pain from awakening your Sacred Gear will be terrible and it will take some time before you fully recover. For the name of your Sacred Gear it is called Divine World Eater" Salamence said.**

"Very well Salamence-sensei, let us begin" Naruto said.

Salamence landed on massive area that he turned into his home and used one of his talons and pressed it up against Naruto's chest. Soon massive amounts of pain erupted from Naruto as he began to roar in and fell on the pillar he was standing on breathing for air as his body was now getting used to the sacred gear that was now fitting for his body. Also sparks of black lightning started to shoot out around Naruto like to protect himself from all the pain that his body was dealing with at the moment.

After what felt like hours the pain and the lightning faded and powerful amounts of magic was now flowing through Naruto and his new powerful **Sacred Gear. **Naruto looked up at Salamence and gave the dragon a thumb up meaning he was good to go.

"**Get some rest Naruto-kun, for tomorrow we shall begin your training" Salamence said.**

(1 year later)

Life was going good for Naruto as he usually spent time with his mentor and best friend Salamence almost every moment of his life. Training with the massive dragon Naruto gained muscle in almost every part of his body and thankfully he was now stronger than he ever felt before in his life. Training with Salamence could only be described as hell as everyday Naruto was subjected to many things like fending off attacks from said dragon with only a bare minimum of his **Sacred Gear **power and his **Black Lightning. **

However his life with his family and fellow villagers on the other hand sucked the big one in Naruto's thoughts. His family barely even noticed him until they needed him to be target practice for Yoko and her jutsu that his parents taught her. His relationship with the villagers was going downhill at best as they only saw Naruto as an attention seeking spoiled brat compared to his sister. Though thanks to the people thinking so little of him Naruto was able to get something's very easily like books on Fuinjutsu, scrolls for the Senju Forest Fist Taijutsu, **Shunshin no Jutsu, **and Kenjutsu scrolls from all over the Elemental Nations that happen to be in the Konohagakure no Sato library.

Over all Naruto was around mid Anbu level for his ninja skills and according to Salamence he was around medium class of devil.

Naruto was grinning like a madman as tonight would be his escape from the village as tonight was the birthday of Yoko Namikaze meaning everything that Naruto wanted was going to be unguarded.

(Namikaze house: basement)

Upstairs the party was going strong as many people talked and the children played their game while their parents and clan heads talked to the happy parents of said birthday girl. Naruto was standing in front of three things that he wanted the scrolls for his father's two signature jutsu **Hiraishin and Rasengan, **and his mother's Masamune that was inside a dark purple sheathe.

After sealing his items away he used a **Shunshin no Jutsu **and disappeared in a burst of black lightning. When Naruto reappeared he was inside a deep forest outside Konohagakure no Sato and formed a pair of blue wings on his back and took off flying towards the mist and his new future.

(5 years later)

It was morning in Japan as one Naruto Uzumaki woke from his slumber inside his nice one person apartment and got dressed in his Kuoh Academy uniform as Naruto was entering when all the third years join making him a third year as well.

Naruto made a mad dash to his new school which thanks to him still training didn't take him very long. When Naruto finally made it inside the school area he suppressed all of his supernatural powers. Though Naruto unfortunately did it a fraction of a second late as a redheaded third year sensed Naruto's massive power and knew that she wanted him before anyone else got to him first.

Naruto was now walking down the hall of the school when all of a sudden he sensed someone with massive amounts of power coming his way. What he saw really didn't make him all that angry at himself.

In front of Naruto was someone who could only be described as a goddess as her crimson red hair flowed down to her thighs, her blue-green eyes locked on to Naruto's violet eyes, and her light skin color shined in the early morning sunshine.

"Hello my name is Rias Gremory it's nice to meet you" Rias Said.

"Hello High Devil-chan my name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you as well" Naruto said.

"So you know how powerful I am as well as what I am" Rias asked?

"Just like you know what I hold just by looking at me and by sensing my power correct" Naruto asked?

"Very much so though I have a question for you, would you consider joining my Peerage Naruto-kun" Rias asked?

"_What do you think Salamence-sensei should I take her offer" Naruto asked?_

"**You couldn't go wrong with joining the Gremory family Naruto-kun, they take good care of their Peerage members" Salamence said.**

"Sure I don't mind at all" Naruto said.

Rias had a small smile on her face as she pulled Naruto to an empty school room and brought out a Rook piece from her pocket.

"**I command thee, Naruto Uzumaki on my name Rias Gremory, become my servants and lead a new life as my Rook" **Rias said.

The Rook piece flew into Naruto and did its thing as Naruto was now a Devil/Human hybrid in less than fifteen minutes of his first day of school.

**There we go this chapter is done, I also changed the graduation age for ninja and that is fifteen years old so yeah. **


End file.
